Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of generating sound by vibrating a display panel.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of an information-oriented society, various requirements for the display field of expressing information in accordance with an electric information signal are increasing, and thus, research is being conducted on various display devices that are thin, light, and have low power consumption.
For example, the display devices are categorized into liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, etc.
Among the above display devices, the LCD device may include an array substrate including a thin film transistor, an upper substrate including a color filter and/or black matrix, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the upper substrate. An alignment state of the liquid crystal layer is controlled based on an electric field applied to two electrodes of a pixel region, whereby light transmittance is adjusted based on the alignment state of the liquid crystal layer, to thereby display an image.
The OLED device, which is a self-luminous display device, has advantages of low power consumption, rapid response speed, high emission efficiency, high luminance and wide viewing angle.
Generally, a display apparatus displays an image on a display panel, and an additional speaker for supplying sound has to be provided. If the speaker is provided in the display apparatus, the sound generated in the speaker advances toward a lower or rear side of the display panel instead of a front side of the display panel. Thus, the sound does not advance toward the front side of the display panel, that is, a user who watches the image displayed on the display panel so that it disrupts a user's sense of immersion.
According as the sound generated in the speaker advances toward the lower or rear side of the display panel, sound quality is deteriorated due to an interference with sound reflected on the wall or floor.
If providing the speaker includes a set apparatus such as a television, the speaker occupies a space that may cause limitations on the design and arrangement of the set apparatus.